Eu estava alí
by os malfeitores
Summary: Já imaginou uma madrugada inteira num computador enfeitiçado?aonde uma bruxinha de 12 anos tenta expressar suas ideias e pansamentos no íntimo?já pensou se o pior inimigo desta resolvesse teclar com ela neste momento e souber suas fraquesas?ONE SHOT


**Sinopse:**Já imaginou uma madrugada inteira num computador enfeitiçado?aonde uma bruxinha de 12 anos tenta expressar suas ideias e pansamentos no íntimo?já pensou se o pior inimigo desta resolvesse teclar com ela neste momento e souber suas fraquesas?Lilian Paralarli tenta mais não consegue!ONE-SHOT

**Disclaimer:**Bom,começando do inicio,apenas Lilian,Nicole e Lais são minhas,e talvez o Andrecten(toh pensando se o cabra aparece) o resto que você reconhecer,é da tia Rô mesmo

**Eu estava ALÍ**

Lilian estava deitada na cama no dormitorio feminino,olhando para o teto,em busca de alguma resposta para oque tinha acontecido no dia anterior.Lais,sua melhor amiga avia deixado ela pra traz por simples e pura luxuria e avaresa.De tanto se cansar de ficar alí,no tedio,com insonia,pensando asneira,A garota morena se levanta e enfia a mão embaixo da cama,em procura de algo.Do nada ela tira um Lap Top rosa dalí.Murmura um feitiço e o computador liga sozinho

Primeira coisa que ela pensa:Entrar num chat é uma boa,no MSN melhor ainda,mais como nimguém nem com meio neoronio estaria no MSN a esta hora, o escolido foi o chat.

Lilian se virou para olhar as amigas,estavam todas dormindo,foi quando viu a menina de cabelos pretos e olhos verdes se levantar e ir até ela:

"No pc a esta hora,Lilica?Pára um pouco e vem dormir"-Pediu a garota

"Agora não Nicole,tem um tal de Lord querendo Tc comigo,daqui a pouco eu vou,pode deixar"-Falou Lilian apontando para a tela

"Beleza,só não fale pra eu tentar te acordar amanhã de manhã"-Falou Nicole se deitando novamente

**Lilica _fala _com Lord:**Tdb,eu tc com vc.Então me diga...oque você quer de mim?

**Lo:**Eu quero saber da sua vida...do seus problemas,é que eu estou numa faculdade de pscologia e presciso de um trabalho sobre uma pessoa,e eu esqueci,o trabalho é pra amanhã,acabei de lembrar e liguei o pc

**Li:**Bom,começando, a minha melhor amiga virou minha Segunda pior inimiga por pura luxuria,eu to afundada no lixo,o meu porquê de estar em Hogworts está se desgastando e daqui a pouco eu sou expulça de vez,junto com as minhas amigas,isto só para começar,depois tem aquela que a Nicole resolveu ficar com o Andrecten e eu,bom,to sem as minhas amigas,o resto delas,a não ser a Nicole e a Lais,morreram ano passado numa guerra,isto só de entrada,não vistes aindo o prato principal

**Lo:**Realmente,sua vida é bem desgastante...tá explicado as horas da madrugada que vc está on-line

**Li:**É...tirando que todo mundo aqui me trata muito bem.Mas msm assim to sozinha neste mundo,só a Nicole pra me reconfortar,isto á noite,e se ela não estiver de amaços com o Andrecten...AFF ¬¬" to me sintindo um puro lixo

**Lo:**acho que sei onde vc pode se livrar disto tudo

**Li:**Eu tb sei...num psquiatra...

**Lo:**Não..juntando-se a mim

**Li:**Ei!já sei quem vc é!eu devia Ter desconfiado desde o ínicio...e vc com esse papo de psquiatra!nem pensar!o meu lado é o lado do bem!

**Lo:**Bom,vc tem até amanhã á meia noite para decidir,estou flando,vai ser muito mais reconfortante o meu lado

**Li:**Acho que vou é tentar ouvir minhas amigas,nunca mais converso com estranhos de madrugada na net e com nick Lord!

_Chat informa: não existe nenhum úsuario que entrou desde a formação do servidor com o Nick Lord_

"Aquele filha de um trasgo me paga..."-Falou Lilian enquanto fechava os olhos e se cobria com o cobertor

"Lilian!Lilian!Acorda sua pedra dura!"-Acordou Nicole

"Deixa eu durmir mais um pouco...Agora que estava na parte boa do meu sonho com as meninas"-Resmungou Lilian,Nicole deixou uma lágrima rolar sobre seu rosto,que foi rapidamente secada,e atirada enciam de Lilian

"Nada disto,Menina levada!"-Ironizou Nicole

"Não,agora eu tou flando sério Ni...deixa eu dormir"

"Mais está na hora da aula sua molenga!"-Falou Nicole desta vez tirando o cobertor de Lilian

"Talvez eu acorde com um pedido de desculpas"-Falou se virando para o outro lado da cama

"Desculpa..."-Falou Nicoloe com cara de sono-"Agora levanta"

"Não é de você"-Falou Lilian sentando na cama e abrindo os olhos-"É dela"-E apontou para a menina de cabelos lilás na cama á frente

"Tudo bem,Desculpa Lilian,se você não sabia,ontem era dia do trote azul"-Faliu A Garota pegando a varinha e apontando para o acbelo,oque fez seu acbelo ficar azul claro

"Poxa!Eu tinha esquecido!"-Falou Lilian fechando os olhos e fazendo uam careta,seu cabelo também ficou azul-"Vamos PRORROGAR?"

"Vamos!"-Falou Lais pegando um travesseiro e tacando na amiga

"Parem as duas crianças..."-Falou Nicole,vale acrescentar que ela estava rindo

"Lais,ela está sem nada azul no corpo...que tal um trote...?"-Disse Lilian parando nessa parte do Trote para Lais continuar

"Ou travessura"-Falaram as duas juntas,e elas pularam enciam de Nicole e fizeram cócegas nela

O final desta história,foi que Lilian e Lais nunca mais brigaram,Lilian doou o Lap Top para Nicole,Nicole nunca mais esqueceu de usar sempre algo azul,e Lais conseguiu trazer as outras amigas que se diziam mortas,mais que não estavam,para a escola novamente...

N/A.:Hehe...short bem curtinha e idiota,mais acho que vai tirar algumas risadinhas...tomara que vocês gostem e comentem...talvez eu coloque só um cap a mais se tiver review pra responder mesmo


End file.
